Dancing beauty
by Lunedargent0
Summary: The Diamonds are on Earth for one day and they got a good “gift”


**Heya people ! I am back with another story. If it look like another story that you read then I'm sorry...onto the story !**

The diamonds were at Beach city for the day. Steven,Golden Sun,Silver Moon,Vermilion Dusk and Platinum Dawn wanted to do a karaoke party. The Crystal Gems organised everything on the beach. When the diamonds arrived,they were hugged by at least one of the Diamond's siblings. White got a lover's hug and kiss by Moon,Yellow got a nuzzle hug by Sun and Blue got a big snuggle by Dawn. Dusk and Steven waved at them. White waved back without breaking the hug.

-So ? What are we doing today ? _asked White_

-We're going to do a karaoke ! _responded Sun_

-What's a karaoke ? _asked Blue _

-Do you mind if we show you ? _questioned Dawn_

-Not at all _replied Yellow with a smile_

The siblings broke the hug and nodded at each other with an unseen wicked gleam in their eyes.

-Pearl ?! _called Moon _

A midnight blue and silver haired pearl got out of Moon's hair.

-Yes my diamond ? _the pearl responded with a sweet tone of voice_

-can you help Steven's pearl to select the good song for me and my sisters to sing ? _asked Moon to her pearl_

-of course my diamond... _obliged pearl and landed next to our pearl with grace _

-I didn't know you had a pearl Moonlight ! _exclaimed White and purred in Moon's neck_

-Mother was thoughtful and crafted four pearls for us when we were still in our eggs,they were made for us,to match our personality and to know how to help us...

-yes Millennium was the most cunning and thoughtful out of us,being the eldest as it's perks don't you think Moon ?

-yes if you count unlimited teasing possible in this too _smirks at White and wink_

-my diamond ? The song you requested is chosen and will start in 2 minutes...

-good,thank you Nightlight pearl...Dayshine pearl and ColorDawn pearl ? Will you go with the Crystal gems ?

-of course Night Diamond ! _both pearls took off and landed grace fully with the others. _

**Song start : **Samba do brasil : Bellini

_Levanta a mão pro ar _

_E deixa o pé arrastar._

_Mãozinha na cintura _

_Quero ver você dançar !_

_Todo mondo vai cantando he-oh,_

_O coração acelerando (he-oh)_

_Dançando e rembolando sem parar !_

_E quando o sol raiar,_

_Alegria vai chegar,_

_Todo mondo vai dançar._

_A vida vai brilhar _

_Quando e amor te conquistar,_

_Ô,o samba do Brasil ! _

_É tropical samba do Brasil,_

_Sencacional samba do Brasil,_

_É mundial samba do Brasil,_

_Fenomenal samba do Brasil !_

_Entra no movimento,_

_Galera vamos pirar._

_Vamos curtingo essa onda,_

_Ninguém pode negar._

_Todo mundo vai cantando he-oh_

_Todo mondo vai pulando (he-oh)_

_Dançando e rembolando sem parar._

_E quando o sol raiar,_

_Alegria vai chegar,_

_Todo mundo vai dançar._

_A vida vai brilhar _

_Quando é amor te conquistar,_

_Ô,ô samba do Brasil !_

_E tropical samba do Brasil,_

_Sensacional samba do Brasil,_

_E mundial samba do Brasil,_

_Fenomenal samba do Brasil ! _

The three singing sisters started dancing samba to embarrass their lovers and were also in the song to much to care. It definitely worked because the three diamonds blushed a deep shade of their respective colours.

_Brasil,Brasil,Brasil !_

_E tropical samba do Brasil,_

_Sensacional samba do Brasil,_

_E mundial samba do Brasil,_

_Fenomenal samba do Brasil !_

_E tropical samba do Brasil,_

_Sencacional samba do Brasil,_

_E mundial samba do Brasil,_

_Fenomenal samba do Brasil !_

_FENOMENAL SAMBA DO BRASIL !! _**: song finished **

The trio bowed and smiled at their audience who clapped.

-_Hot~  thought White while blushing and smiling_

-I can hear your thoughts my lovely mate~  Moon replied to White while smiling softly to White

White went to Moon and kissed her swiftly on the lips and returned to Blue and Yellow to start their song.

**When The diamonds finished their song and White and Moon were alone in the headship :**

-you were wonderful my snowflake on stage~ _said Moon _

-and so were you my Moonlight~ _replied White after she kissed Moon _

They made out until they were breathless. Moon gently groped White's ass which got a needy whimper.

-my delicious mate is needy,isn't she ? _asked Moon in a sultry tone_

-yes mistress...will you please your pet today ? _came the horny response of,a more than horny,White_

-of course,my delicious pet~ _replied Moon_

Their lovemaking lasted a goooood while...

**It's the end of this tiny one-shot bye people **


End file.
